<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>特斯拉自动驾驶 1-end by Orlando_Aolanduo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758851">特斯拉自动驾驶 1-end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlando_Aolanduo/pseuds/Orlando_Aolanduo'>Orlando_Aolanduo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, PWP, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlando_Aolanduo/pseuds/Orlando_Aolanduo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>一开始洗澡就是都准备好了（比如清洗/扩张）</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>特斯拉自动驾驶 1-end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在距离约定时间还有45分钟的时候，黄仁俊带着热气从浴室出来。窝在床上，抱着iPad看视频的李楷灿撇了他一眼，“哟～今晚还回宿舍吗？”<br/>
“不知道，看他怎么样”<br/>
“别穿那件黄的，穿有镂空的”，李楷灿用目光对着黄仁俊扔出来的一堆衣服挑挑拣拣。<br/>
“行，我也觉得”</p><p>“28岁，理科男。但感觉是高管了，可能自己创业了吧。”<br/>
“聊得怎么样？”<br/>
“就还好，他好像有点过于客气了。不知道今天放不放得开。不过脸长成这样，什么都可以被原谅吧～”<br/>
李楷灿给他翻了个白眼。</p><p>距离约定时间5分钟的时候，黄仁俊下楼了。<br/>
——那男的穿了件翻毛领的皮衣，操！身材真好。<br/>
黄仁俊走到车前又悄悄确认了一下照片，“hihi，我是Renjun。”于是皮衣男放下手机，对他笑了一下，“我是Jeno，上车吧？”<br/>
“酒吧在郊区，要开一会儿了，行吗？”<br/>
“没事，倒是麻烦你预约了”<br/>
“不麻烦，是你喜欢的就好”<br/>
人的印象就是这么奇怪，没见面的时候黄仁俊觉得这是繁琐和无趣，见了面觉得——他教养真好、真体贴。</p><p>黄仁俊盯着特斯拉上的大屏幕导航，余光瞄着他今天约会对象的侧脸。他还脱了皮衣，就穿着件白T恤。<br/>
——李楷灿，我今天必不可能回宿舍了。<br/>
“我看了你推荐的电影”，声音说。<br/>
黄仁俊一下没回过神，有些紧张“嗯——？什么？”<br/>
“《大佛普拉斯》，我昨天刚看完。”<br/>

说完这句话，车开进了隧道。隧道的黑暗将代替那本就昏沉的天光。头顶的黑暗逐渐吞没他们，连带着这辆车一起；也像是融化了现实的边界，带他们驶向另一方。像星际穿越吗？那这可能就是我们的飞船。黄仁俊突然回忆起他推荐电影里的场景：行车记录仪录下了，颠簸的车，抖动的人影，放肆的声音——啧啧作响的、拍打着的。<br/>

他突然十分怀疑Jeno这个时候说这句话的用意。<br/>

对面的车灯打过来，透过Jeno的脸，把他的五官投影得更锋利了。但他的眉毛却看起来毛茸茸的，真可爱。黄仁俊突然觉得自己不是很想知道，Jeno到底是不是和他一样，喜欢电影里的黑色幽默，还是别的什么，他觉得他们可以粗俗一下。<br/>

“那你喜欢吗？”他听到自己的心跳和声音。<br/>
“喜欢”，Jeno突然转过头来，看着他的眼睛。<br/>
直白又炙热。</p><p>接着一个大转弯，Jeno像是故意的，没有减速，反而加速，一下子用离心力把黄仁俊甩到他身边。于是黄仁俊发现自己左手被撞到了座椅上，右手则下意识撑在了Jeno的大腿上，嘴唇就快贴到耳朵了。他看了看他的眼睛，咬上了他的耳骨。他先顺着软骨从下往上舔了一下，<br/>
——他的耳朵还挺凉的，是不是刚刚在楼下等久了？<br/>
接着咬住了顶端，又用嘴唇转移战地含住了他的耳垂。用牙齿蹂躏、亲亲撕咬着他的耳朵。用舌头舔着耳朵的轮廓，探进他的耳朵。用嘴唇叹着热气。他看到他咬紧了牙齿，于是闲着的右手慢慢摸了上去。<br/>
黄仁俊左手搂着座椅，就像搂着他的约会对象一样，右手拇指和手掌慢慢碾过逐渐现形、凸起的部位。嘴还没放过那个变热、变红的耳朵。像是陶土一样，黄仁俊把那个部位揉捏地逐渐有了越来越明显的形状。<br/>
他解开了他的牛仔裤。隔着黑色的紧身内裤亲吻那物。<br/>
他把头埋到他的两腿中间，从根部揉捏、亲吻，又用手掌和拇指狠狠压过了笔直的茎身，用嘴轻轻咬着、呼着热气。没有了腰带和纽扣的阻碍，那冒着液体、湿淋淋的头部竟然从内裤腰边探出来了。黄仁俊胳膊撑着Jeno的大腿，抬起头、看向他的眼睛，“哥哥，我已经饿了。”</p><p>李帝努看向Renjun，看向他那如猎物般纤细的脖颈。他趴在方向盘的下面，被对面打来的灯光照得隐隐约约的。<br/>
李帝努却觉得他很可爱。如此娇小、俏皮，纯净和邪魅在他身上仿佛都不矛盾了。李帝努看到他的第一眼，就有种想要把他嵌进自己身体里的冲动，想用四肢禁锢着他。<br/>
于是李帝努把腿岔开了点，拉下了自己的内裤。<br/>
他看着他就这么抿着嘴唇，慢慢吃了下去。他感觉到自己的龟头缓缓擦过他的上颚，然后是口腔深处。他感觉到他的舌头配合着嘴唇，压着他的阴茎，上下吞吐。他感觉到他的舌头绕着、舔着他的龟头，蹭过他的马眼。<br/>
李帝努感觉自己在Renjun嘴里又明显涨大了几分。他甚至更想捅进他的喉咙，他的身体。</p><p>对面的车接连驶过，车灯一次次短暂地照亮车里的空间。忽明忽暗的，有时候能让李帝努看清黄仁俊的脸，有时候能让黄仁俊看清李帝努阴茎上跳动的青筋。<br/>
就快要驶出隧道了。<br/>
就快要到人烟稀少的地方了。<br/>
“把裤子脱了”，驾驶座上的人说。<br/>
副驾驶上的人没多想，乖乖听了话。坐起身来，用还粘着另一个人体液的两手解开了牛仔裤的纽扣，拉下了拉链。于是另一只手伸了过来，握住了早已经硬挺的、兴奋着跳动的阴茎，上下撸动了起来。力度不小，整个手包裹着湿漉漉的硬物，让阴茎的主人不自觉喘息着。<br/>
“裤子，全脱了吧”</p><p>特斯拉驶出了隧道，外面一下子亮了起来。昏暗的路灯照进了车里。<br/>
李帝努把座椅往后调了调，在控制面板上按了几下。接着双手都离开了方向盘，把自己的裤子退到了膝盖以下，又摸出了一个安全套戴上。<br/>
“接下来就让车自己开吧。”<br/>
黄仁俊目瞪口呆地看着方向盘自己慢慢动着，再转头看向李帝努。李帝努也看着他，那么性感、那么直白地看着他。<br/>
黄仁俊于是爬了过去，到了驾驶座的位置上，和李帝努面对面看着。<br/>
这可能是这一晚，他们第一次这么长时间面对面（眼睛对着眼睛，嘴唇对着嘴唇），他们第一次接吻了。尽管此时黄仁俊还正正好好压在李帝努的阴茎上，他自己的戳在李帝努的腹部。<br/>
在行驶的车里，李帝努握着黄仁俊的胯，带动他的屁股，蹭了蹭自己被压在屁股下的阴茎。于是黄仁俊蹲起来了一点，握着李帝努的阴茎，坐了下去。<br/>
黄仁俊能看到窗边的树和房子呼啸而过，也能感受到自己正一点一点地吞进李帝努坚硬发烫的东西。他觉得自己越来越紧张、兴奋了。<br/>
李帝努的手环着黄仁俊的后背，撑着他的腰，另一只手扶着他的胯，让黄仁俊按自己的节奏慢慢坐下去。</p><p>当黄仁俊的屁股再一次碰到李帝努的大腿的时候，两人的距离终于没法更近了。<br/>
黄仁俊上下起伏着，被李帝努的阴茎贯穿着身体。他看到离他们远去的路灯，灌木和路边已经打烊的小店。他感觉到车子的惯性让他贴近李帝努。他感觉他们早已经暴露在了大庭广众之下。路灯直白的照进车里，黄仁俊觉得在这辆飞速行驶的车上，所有感官都变得更敏感了。他很快就感觉自己就要射了。<br/>
逐渐无力的黄仁俊被李帝努扶住胯，狠狠地顶了几下，就控制不住地射在李帝努的白色T恤上。他因为高潮绞紧的后穴也引得李帝努闷哼了几声。李帝努听见自己沉重的呼吸声，用阴茎又深又狠得顶了几下，也交代在黄仁俊的身体里。</p><p>李帝努抱着黄仁俊，车还继续开着。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>一开始洗澡就是都准备好了（比如清洗/扩张）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>